Claire Reynolds
Claire Reynolds is the neighbor of Chris Eriksen and his father, Charles Eriksen, in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and Life is Strange 2. In "Rules," she is revealed to be the wife of Stephen Reynolds, the maternal grandmother of Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz, and the mother of Karen Reynolds. :For the image gallery, click here. To visit Claire and Stephen's room, click here. Personality During Captain Spirit, Claire appears to be a deeply caring and empathetic person, as shown by her active concern towards her neighbor Charles' treatment of his son, Chris. During her visit to their house, Claire is shown to be fairly observant, taking note of her surroundings and immediately noticing the inconsistencies in Chris' excuses if he manages to slip up. During "Rules," Claire is revealed to be somewhat controlling, which manifests in her creating strict house rules and daily chores specific to the people she lives with. Claire is devoutly religious, though she does not look down on people who express opposition or indifference towards Christianity, such as Charles and (optionally) her grandsons. She is also revealed to be a bit of a homebody, having visited Hawaii with her husband when he retired but comments that this is as much as she wants to see outside of her own country. There is a sentimental side to Claire too, which we learn when Sean comments on a flowerpot he knows he broke 10 years prior to his recent visit. He cannot believe that it was fixed and kept. Considering her husband seems to be quite bad at fixing things around the home, this may have been repaired by Claire. Claire enjoys painting in her spare time. An easel and painting supplies can be found downstairs, and Sean comments about her paintings being "pretty impressive." Appearance Claire is an elderly woman with blue eyes and white hair cut into a jaw-length bob. She wears brown and black full-rimmed rectangular glasses, golden pearl stud earrings, a yellow watch, and a golden wedding band on her left hand. During Captain Spirit (and, briefly, as she's about to leave the house during "Rules"), Claire wears a blue parka lined with gray fur over a tan button-down cardigan, white pants, and light brown leather buckle boots, as well as a golden necklace with a cross and jade bead attached. On the night Sean and Daniel arrive in "Rules", Claire can be seen wearing a blue tie-dye cardigan over a long-sleeved light blue shirt, gray pants, and red-and-white socks, as well as a satellite chain necklace. On a Saturday morning the week after, Claire wears a tan vest over an off-white patterned shirt, white pants, striped blue socks, and violet shoes with pink bows on them. Upon returning home from church, Claire wears a dark green overcoat over gray pants and matching shoes. In the Parting Ways ending from "Wolves", Claire wears a purple coat over a blue shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. Background Over forty years ago, Claire met and fell in love with a man named Stephen after dancing the hustle with him at a disco night. After marrying Stephen, the couple purchased a house in Beaver Creek and she gave birth their first and only daughter, Karen. Years later, Karen became estranged from her parents after her divorce from her husband, Esteban Diaz, and her children, causing him and Claire's grandsons to also fall out of contact with her. Claire would hold resentment and painful feelings over Karen over the next decade, and would only contact her six times by letter and once by phone call during that time. At one point, Karen asked Claire and Stephen for support in paying her debts while living in New York; after learning they would only accept on the condition that she returned home, Karen refused and continued living on her own. Claire, however, still loves her grandsons after all that has happened, and gladly opens her home to keep them safe. She and Stephen are ready and willing to go to jail for harboring them. Captain Spirit After looking at the list of phone numbers, Chris has the option to call Claire on his house's landline. If Charles hasn't fallen asleep yet, Claire will pick up, and the two have a friendly conversation about when Stephen can help add more to his tree house. During their conversation, Chris mentions keeping "the bad guys" away, and when Claire questions what he means by "bad guys", Chris hangs up on her. In the penultimate scene of the game, Claire stops by the Eriksens' house to ensure everything is alright after hearing Charles' loud crash. Depending on what Chris says to her and what he has done up until that point (including taking the bin of beer cans outside, clearing the snow out of the driveway, and leaving his bruises uncovered), Claire will either decide to come back with Stephen to have an intervention with Charles, ensure that Chris knows he can come to her house anytime should he feel scared, or leave assured by Chris that nothing bad is going on. Episode Two - "Rules" On a December night, Claire opens the door to find her estranged grandchildren, Sean and Daniel Diaz, seeking shelter at the doorstep of her house. She quickly takes them inside after learning of Daniel's sickness, and after questioning Sean about his role in the Seattle incident, she and Stephen decide to let them stay in their home for the time being while Daniel recovers. Later on, Claire comes up to the Reynolds' guest room to check on the brothers and offers to say a prayer with them before they sleep, to which Sean and Daniel can individually either accept or refuse. A week later, Claire calls Sean and Daniel down for breakfast. After they seat themselves at the counter, Claire serves the brothers waffles and scrambled eggs, which they quickly consume. After a short confrontation with Sean over her secretiveness regarding their mother's room, Claire asks him to get Stephen's keys to the backyard shed and find some old toys for Daniel. After retrieving the keys from Stephen's workshop, Sean runs into Claire preparing to go out on a walk, who asks Sean to do some chores before leaving the house. The next day, Sean wakes up to find that Claire and Stephen have left the house to attend church until noon. Later on, Claire and Stephen return home to discover that Sean and Daniel have broken into Karen's room and found her letter regarding Seattle. As Claire angrily confronts them about violating their privacy and breaking her house rules, Stephen is overcome with emotion and leaves; moments later, they hear a loud crash and Stephen yelling from downstairs, and Claire rushes to Stephen's workshop to find him pinned underneath an old cupboard. Use Daniel's power= Use Daniel's power Sean tells Daniel to use his powers to lift the cupboard off Stephen, and he does so as Claire watches on in shock. After they pull Stephen out, Claire expresses fright towards Daniel before being reassured by Stephen, which causes her to believe that his power was a miracle brought by God. |-|Lift together= Lift together Sean and Daniel lift the cupboard together and pull Stephen out, injuring his leg in the process. Claire worriedly (TBC) Soon afterwards, a sheriff rings the doorbell and reveals that he knows the brothers are there. To avoid incriminating their grandparents, Sean and Daniel resolve to escape the house, and Claire apologizes to the brothers and expresses regret over her actions before distracting the sheriff at the front door while the brothers escape. Episode Four - "Faith" After the events of Episode 3, the police contact Claire and Stephen in lieu of Karen (who is unreachable), to inform them that Sean is in a coma and under arrest. Claire writes a letter after learning that Sean is awake explaining that they could not visit him in hospital but they are helping the police any way they can. Further details vary based on: * (unknown 1): ** "We also want you to recover ASAP. The doctors say you will, thank God. You'll be stronger than ever!" ** "This gives us hope your trial will be fair and you will be vindicated. We know the truth will come out and we will be there for you and your brother at the trial and when you're free." ** "We promise to visit you in Jolena Shore as soon as we can. We will try to bring you a little bit of home. And some treats." ** "Your loving Grandparents" * (unknown 2): ** "We also want you to recover ASAP and the doctors say that you came out of that coma stronger than before." (determinant) ** "Hopefully this reflects well during your trial." ** "We hope to visit you in Jolena Shore as soon as we can." ** "Take care, Claire and Stephen" * If Stephen's leg was injured: ** "We wanted to visit you in hospital but Stephen's leg had to recover after his surgery. He's (finally) walking again." ('finally' determinant on unknown 2) Episode Five - "Wolves" In the "Parting Ways" ending, if Sean decides to cross the border but Daniel jumps out at the last second, Daniel is shown growing up with Claire and Stephen, being given a dog for Christmas that year who grows up with him. Six years in the future, Claire returns home with groceries and hands an envelope from Sean to a teenage Daniel, who wears what appears to be an ankle monitor. Daniel shows her his phone, whose caller ID displays Karen; she takes the call and begins talking to her, indicating that their relationship has improved over the past years. After Daniel finishes going through the photos, he uses his telekinesis to float them over to Claire, who takes them before sitting back down in her chair. In the "Redemption" ending, if Sean and Daniel mutually agree to surrender to the police, Daniel also grows up with Claire and Stephen while Sean serves time in prison. Claire is shown in a photograph alongside Stephen celebrating Daniel's graduation. Memorable Quotes Relationships Family * Stephen Reynolds - During Captain Spirit, Claire mentions that she and Stephen should purchase a Christmas tree together, and Chris can ask her about getting him to help fix up his tree house again. In "Rules", it is revealed that Stephen is Claire's husband of almost 40 years. * Karen Reynolds - Claire disowned Karen following her divorce from Esteban and abandonment of her children, which she viewed as unforgivable and still held resentment about for years afterwards. In "Wolves", an as-of-yet unsent letter can be found by Karen apologizing to Claire and Stephen for taking part in their estrangement of each other, revealing that they had only had contact once by phone and six times by letter since Karen had left. In the "Parting Ways" ending, six years after the events of the game, Claire accepts Daniel's offer to speak with Karen, indicating that their relationship has improved. * Sean and Daniel Diaz - If Chris manages to stave off her suspicion in Captain Spirit, Claire mentions to him that she has two grandchildren whom she hasn't seen in "ages" that are visiting for Christmas. In "Rules", it is revealed that these grandchildren are Sean and Daniel Diaz and that she has taken them in to hide them from the police following the incident in Seattle. * Esteban Diaz - During a conversation with Sean, Claire can tell Sean that she thought Esteban was "very different from them" and she "never took a single step to change any of that", and can express that she wishes she had. Following his separation from Karen, Stephen described Esteban as "never really them in his life". After Esteban's death, Claire and Stephen decided to send flowers to his funeral due to being unable to attend due to the funeral being too far away to get there in time. Neighbors * Charles Eriksen - Claire is aware of Charles' downward spiral into alcoholism and anger management issues after Emily's death, and if Chris shows signs that Charles is neglecting and/or mistreating him during their conversation at the end of Captain Spirit, Claire will tell Chris that she's going to have a serious chat with him. In "Rules", Claire can speak sympathetically about Charles' situation to Sean in her house, and Charles can reveal to Sean that she has threatened to call child services on him in the past. * Chris Eriksen - Claire is shown to be both quite friendly with and rather concerned about Chris, due to his frequent need to take care of his father and do all the housework. During their conversation in front of his house, Claire can ensure that Chris knows he can always come to her for help and that he isn't just doing work on a Saturday morning, ask about the circumstances behind the loud crash, and intervene with Charles if Chris reveals that he's being mistreated by him or gets caught lying about the crash, showing that she cares for his well-being. Trivia * The Reynolds' telephone number is 555-463-7241. * The advent calendar in Chris' room was a gift from Claire. Looking at the calendar Chris says, "Thanks, Claire." * Claire is a member of the Beaver Creek Xmas Choir. * Claire keeps a bottle of sleeping pills in the drawer next to her bed. * Claire is Irish, which can be mentioned by Sean upon examining a key chain of hers with a four-leaf clover accessory. ** Due to her roots, Claire may be an Irish Catholic. * Claire keeps and regularly reads a collection of romance novels in her bookshelf, including titles such as "Feeling of Love", "Passion Princess", and "Escape to Pleasure". * Claire is an avid painter and hangs up several of her paintings around her home. * Claire is noted by Sean to be good at drawing, and Sean can optionally keep a page of her sketches after finding it under the board game box. One of the drawings depicts a raccoon, an animal strongly associated with Daniel. * According to Stephen, Claire used to be a great dancer. * Claire used to own a dog with Stephen named Polly, who died three years prior to the events of the game. Gallery Photos Karen Claire Stephen family photo.png|A photo of a young Claire standing with her husband and daughter. SP_E2_5C_GPRoom_WeddingPic.png|An old photo of Claire and Stephen's wedding. LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 01 - Claire & Stephen & Daniel & Chris.png|Claire and Stephen welcoming Daniel as Chris photobombs them. ("Wolves"; determinant) LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 05 - Claire & Stephen & Daniel Graduation.png|Claire and Stephen at Daniel's graduation. ("Wolves"; determinant) LiS2E5 Ending 03 - Parting Ways 02 - Daniel & Claire Christmas Dog.png|Claire as Daniel receives a dog for Christmas. ("Wolves"; determinant) pt-br: Claire Reynolds Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Captain Spirit Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Major Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Reynolds Family Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters